Fogo do Amor
by Ninah Montgomery
Summary: Depois da guerra, Minerva se torna diretora de Hogwarts e força os alunos a retornarem mais um ano para poderem concluir. Depois de um baile, Draco e Hermione acabam se apaixonando. Será que esse amor vai vingar? Como os amigos de ambos reagirão?
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfics**

**Fogo do Amor**

**Capítulo 1**

Toda a agitação que teve por alguns longos anos com o surgimento de Voldemort, fez com que os alunos envolvidos nisso tudo, tivessem que agüentar mais um ano em Hogwarts. Decisão de quem? Minerva McGonagall. Ela era a nova diretora desde que Alvo Dumbledore havia sido "morto" pelas mãos de Snape. E se como diretora da Grifinória ela agia com mãos de ferro, imagina como diretora da escola...

Bem, os alunos que tiveram que repetir o ano foram nada mais e nada menos que Harry, Hermione, Rony, Luna, Neville, que lutaram contra Voldemort e Crabee, Goyle, Pansy e, é claro, Draco que lutaram a favor de Você-Sabe-Quem...

Mas as pessoas mudam, não muito, mas mudam. Narcisa, depois da morte de Lucius, se tornou uma pessoa muito melhor. Mas seu filho, continua praticamente o mesmo. Exceto que se sentia muito mal por ter feito o que fez e ter sido culpado pela morte de Dumbledore.

Mas a nossa história começa com a volta deles para Hogwarts e uma festa em homenagem aos "grandes salvadores do mundo bruxo". Todos já estavam lá, exceto Hermione e Gina, que ainda não tinham terminado. Gina ainda namorava Harry e Rony ainda tinha um caso com Lilá, o que deixou Hermione muito triste, mas ela já estava superando. Gina havia se aprontado e já estava descendo, mas Hermione não queria ir. Ela insistiu tanto que Mione falou que iria, mas ela podia ir na frente. Gina saiu, deixando Mione sozinha para se aprontar. Decidida, Hermione vestiu um vestido preto curto e super decotado, colocou um salto super lindo, alisou seus cabelos castanhos com um feitiço, maquiou-se levemente e desceu. A natureza havia sido muito generosa com Hermione. Sempre "tampada" da cabeça aos pés e cheia de livros, muitas vezes ela era passada como feia. Mas a verdade era que ela tinha um corpo maravilhoso, seios fartos e olhos encantadores, capazes de enfeitiçar qualquer um.

Mas quando ela se encaminhava para a festa, resolveu mudar de idéia e subitamente se viu indo para fora do Castelo. Resolveu caminhar, quando deu-se conta, percebeu que estava na frente da estufa. Resolveu entrar. A noite estava linda e de lá via-se muito bem. De repente, ela notou que não estava sozinha, havia alguém lá. Estava de smoking e era bonito. Hermione se aproximou e disse:

- Oi.

O garoto se virou e pareceu chocado com o que via:

- Granger? – disse com um toque de escárnio.

"Oh não! É o Malfoy." Pensou.

- Loiro aguado.

"Esta é a amiguinha do Potter. Até que ela tá gostosa." Pensou.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou Draco.

- Nada.

E já ia saindo quando Malfoy correu e a impediu de sair.

- Não tão rápido.

Assustada, Hermione disse:

- Me deixe sair, Malfoy!

- De jeito nenhum.

Eça ia protestar, mas ele a agarrou e a impressou contra a mesa e encostou seus lábios nos dela.


	2. Chapter 2

O que era para ser somente um selinho, acabou se tornando um beijo super sentir os lábios suaves de Hermione contra os seus, Draco não resistiu e se viu envolvendo Hermione contra si, e metendo-lhe a língua pela boca dela. O gosto de Hermione era hipnotizante. Ao sentir Draco lhe agarrando, Hermione entrou em pânico, mas quando ela sentiu a língua dele dentro de sua boca, se viu agarrando ele e correspondendo o beijo. Com aquele pequeno incentivo, Draco jogou Hermione sobre a mesa, e estava disposto a possuí-la ali mesmo, quando sentiu os punhos dela lhe golpeando. "Estou ficando louco! Pegar logo a Sangue Ruim?" - pensou, e com esse pensamento se afastou dela, que se recuperou rapidamente e saiu correndo da estufa. Draco encostou-se na mesa, e por alguns instantes relembrou do beijo que trocaram. Passando os dedos levemente pelos lábios, disse, sorrindo:

- Talvez eu não esteja louco...!

E saiu da estufa

Hermione, que havia saído da estufa, correu para o Castelo e subiu as escadas como se o capeta estivesse atrás dela. E só parou de correr,quando chegou em seu quarto e trancou a porta com um feitiço. Sentou ofegante na cama e lembrou do beijo. Enquanto relembrava, imaginou aonde daria se tivesse deixado Draco ir até o fim. Estremeceu. Decidiu tomar um banho. Lavou os cabelos. Ao olhar-se no espelho, viu que seus cabelos não havia voltado ao normal. Continuavam lisos.

Foi olhar o livro de feitiços e viu que o feitiço que tinha usado era permanente. Não havia volta. Ela começou a gritar. Gina que estava chegando da festa, tentou entrar no quarto, mas não conseguiu.

- Mione, abre a porta!

- Não!

-Ai! Mione? Estou cansada, quero dormir! Será que eu vou ter que chamar o Harry para abrir, já esqueci minha varinha...?

Sem saída, Hermione retira o feitiço e Gina entra.

- Posso saber porque você não... Mione! O que aconteceu com seu cabelo? - perguntou Gina com os olhos arregalados.

Hermione começou a chorar. Gina se aproximou da amiga e disse:

- Não sei por que você tá chorando... Seu cabelo tá lindo.

- Eu fiz um feitiço e ele não tem REVERSÃO! Agora em vou ter que ficar assim.

Gina sentou ao lado da amiga e disse:

- Sinceramente Mione, o seu cabelo está muito melhor assim do que como estava antes.

Parando de chorar, disse:

-Não tem como reverter. É melhor parar de chorar mesmo.

- Certo. Agora, por que você não foi na festa?

Com a face corada, ao lembrar do que deu não ter ido direto para o baile, Hermione apenas disse:

- Eu fui, mas... não quis ficar na festa, então voltei.

- Você viu o Ron dançando com a Luna, né? Foi por isso que você voltou?

Hermione não tinha visto nada daquilo, mas, como ela estava querendo se livrar de Gina...

- É, foi.

-Olha amiga - disse Gina -, você vai superar isso, tá?

- Eu sei.

A vontade de Hermione era dizer que talvez já tivesse superado, mas quando pensou no motivo, desistiu rapidinho.

- Eu vou dormir, boa noite - disse Hermione.

- Boa noite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Nenhum dos dois, Draco e Hermione, conseguira dormir naquela noite. Pois estavam pensando um nos beijos do outro. Draco se recusava a adimitir que queria provar aquela boca mais uma vez. E Hermione se recusava a adimitir que queria sentir aquela brutalidade de novo.

Ambos se arrumaram e rumaram para tomar café da manhã no Grande Salão. Eles se cruzaram e trocaram um olhar capaz de incendiar toda Hogwarts. Descncertada, Hermione entrou e sentou-se ao lado de Rony, já que Gina estava ao lado de Harry.

Ao sentar-se, Ron, olhou para ela, embasbacado e disse:

- Mione... Seu cabelo...

- Está liso. Eu sei. Foi um feitiço que não tem como reverter. Eu sei que tá feio. - interrompeu Hermione.

- Não. Ficou bonito em você.

- Obrigada - disse Hermione, sem graça.

Terminaram seu café e foram juntos, Hermione, Rony, Gina e Harry para as primeiras aulas do dia. Para o desespero de Hermione, as duas últimas aulas eram com a Sonserina. O professor de Defesa COntra as Artes das Trevas, decidiu "unir" os alunos. Então colocou Harry pra sentar com Crabee, Rony com Goyle, Gina com Pansy e Hermine com Draco. E assim sucessivamente. Sem nem um pouco de vontade, Hermione sentou ao lado de Draco.

- Granger...

- Não venha com as suas reclamaçõezinhas, Malfoy, porque eu também não estou nem um pouco feliz com essa situação. - interrompeu Hermione.

Draco nem falou nada, apenas sorriu. Durante toda a aula o clima foi de tensão.

Lo9go após a aula, Hermione uniu os seus pertences rapidamente e foi até os seus amigos.

- ... foi a pior coisa. - dizia Rony - Goyle ficava querendo que eu fizesse as coisas pra ele.

- Eu sei muito bem como é. - disse Harry - O Crabee queria a mesma coisa, mas eu me neguei a fazer. Sonserinos nogentos!

- Não sei do quê estão reclamando! - disse Hermione, nervosa - Nenhum de vocês tiveram que sentar ao lado daquele loiro aguado!

Nenhum deles voltaram a reclamar, depois dessa. Eles imaginavam que Hermione tivesse feito tudo para Draco, porque ele provavelmente a ameaçara. Mas a verdade, por mais estranha que pareça, é que Fraco Malfoy não pedira nada e nem a ameaçara. O que era estranho. Muito estranho. E Hermine não contou nada disso à eles. Os três amigos e Gina se encaminharam para a p´roxima aula com a sonserina. Herbologia. Ao entrar na estufa, Hermione relembrou o que havia acontecido na noite anterior. E não era a única. Draco também estava perdido em lembranças. Logo Hermione ocupou seu lugar ao lado dos amigos, em frente à Draco. Bem, Harry estava de frente para Draco, mas este trocou de lugar com Pansy, e assim ficou de frente para Hermione. Durante toda a aula de Herbologia, Draco e Hermione trocaram olhares intensos, mas ninguém percebia. Finalmente a aula terminou. QUando Hermione estava saindo, a professora chamou:

- Granger! Malfoy!

Draco já estava lá. Hermione disse para seus amigos:

- Vejo vocês no jantar.

E assim ela se encaminhou para perto da professora.

A professora, ao notar o olhar de Hermione que dizia: "O que foi que eu fiz de errado?", disse:

- Calma, senhorita Granger. Só gostaria de pedir um favor.

Hermione deu um suspiro de alívio. A professora riu:

- Bem, a verdade é que, precisava transportar umas mandrágoras pra estes vasos, e sozinha, vou demorar um pouco. Vocês foram tão bem com elas, no segundo ano, que...

- Por mim tudo bem. - disseram os dois juntos. E se olharam brevemente.

- QUe bom. Muito obrigada.

Eles começaram, porém um aluno da Lufa-Lufa veio até a estufa e disse que Minerva queria vê-la. A professora deixou os dois sozinhos, dizendo que quando terminassem poderiam ir embora. Não demorou muito e eles terminaram. Hermione já estava saindo, quando Draco disse:

- Sabe Granger, prefiro você com aquele vestido preto...

Hermione estacou na porta. Ela não estava acreditando nos seus ouvidos. ELa escutou Draco se aproximando. Ele disse:

- Sabe, Granger, assim que eu entrei aqui, eu lembrei de ontem, de nós e onde aquilo teria dado.

Isso foi o máximo que Mione conseguiu aguentar. Ela virou subtamnete com a mão esquerda erguida, porém Draco segurou seu braço, jogou-a contra a parede e lhe deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Eles eram como fogo e pólvora. Separados eles não faziam quase nada, mas juntos pegavam fogo, provocavam incêndios. Draco soltou o braço de Hermione, que praticamente hipnotizada, o agarrou pelo pescoço e o aproximou ainda mais de si. A estufa poderia ter pegado fogo, eles não estavam nem aí. De repente, eles escutaram passos e Hermione interrompeu o beijo. Draco, praguejou mentalmente quem estivesse vindo. Ele disse:

- Eu sabia que você queria me beijar.

"Desgraçado!" pensou Hermione. E, nem ele viu, Hermione deu-lhe um tapa que seu rosto queimou.

- Foi você quem me atacou, idiota! - disse Hermione e saiu da estufa de cabeça erguida.

Draco poderia ter se vingado, mas, por algum motivo ele não o fez. Ele saiu da estufa e foipara seu quarto. Nem ele, nem Hermione desceram para jantar. Ela estava "enterrada" na biblioteca, lendo um livro novo, porém na sua cabeça, ela só conseguia pensar em Draco. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Enquanto isso, Draco havia tomado o seu banho e ido deitar. Porém na sua mente ele só conseguia lembrar dos beijos que havia trocado, ou melhor, pegado a força de Hermione. Esse pensamento o fez sorrir, ao lembrar que depois ela correspondia. Tudo o que ele queria era provar aqueles lábios novamente. "Por Merlim! Eu estou viciado pela Hermione!" pensou.


End file.
